Super Mario 64
|Console = Nintendo 64 |Episodes = 49 (currently) |Playlist = Super Mario 64 |Run = March 3rd, 2015 - Present |Status = Ongoing |previous = StarTropics |next = Super Bonk }} Super Mario 64 is a Nintendo 64 game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Pachinko Town # Inside Mario # Chucking Snowballs # Speedrunning # Hustlin' # Crazies Be Crazy # Stakes are Low # Blowin' It # Eye See You! # Something, Something, Baby # Locked and Loaded # Just The Coolest # So Damp # Don't Sass Me # Infinity Fun Times # Metal Mondays # Been There, Done That # Boppity Boopy # Can't Touch This # Flingin' Fools # Hard to Watch # Nervous Breakdown # Shredding Shell # Still Shreddin' # Plucking Piranha Flowers # Jumping the Gun # G-Rumpin' # Tummy Probs # Land of Confusion # Silver Dollar Pancakes # Fight or Flight # The Show Stopper # Back to the Future # Getting A Head # Pinheads and Bozos # Koalaity Assurance # Elementary School # Cluster Coinage! # Head Fungus # Splooging # Dancing with the Devil # Crikey! # Shot in the Dark # Nightmares Afoot! # Extra! Extra! # Scissor Locked # Aliens Dude # Poor Choices # Belly Flop Mountain Playthrough Arin plays the game for the first time in years, and Danny sees what the game is like for the first time. After many episodes, Arin starts to get angry with the game for its controls leading him to death and failure, and the dated visuals. Danny is enamored just watching the game with the knowledge that it was one of the first 3D plaformers ever made. He frequently brings up how this must've been a new experience for gamers in the mid-90s who were used to 2D games. Game Information Super Mario 64 (Japanese:スーパーマリオ64Hepburn: Sūpā Mario Rokujūyon?) is a 1996 platform game, published by Nintendo and developed by its EAD division, for theNintendo 64. Along with''Pilotwings 64'', it was one of the launch titles for the console. It was released in Japan on June 23, 1996, and later in North America, Europe, and Australia. More than eleven million copies of Super Mario 64 have been sold. An enhanced remake called''Super Mario 64 DS'' was released for the Nintendo DS in 2004. In the game, Mario explores Princess Peach's castle and must rescue her from Bowser. As one of the earlier three-dimensional(3D) platform games, Super Mario 64 is based on open world playability, degrees of freedom through all three axes in space, and relatively large areas which are composed primarily of true 3D polygons as opposed to only two-dimensional (2D) sprites. The game established a new archetype for the 3D genre, much as Super Mario Bros. did for 2D sidescrolling platformers. In the evolution from two dimensions to three, Super Mario 64 places an emphasis on exploration within vast worlds that require the player to complete multiple diverse missions, in addition to the occasional linear obstacle courses as in traditional platform games. While doing so, it still preserves many gameplay elements and characters of earlier Mario games. The game has left a lasting impression on 3D game design, particularly notable for its use of a dynamic camera system and the implementation of its 360-degree analog control. The title is acclaimed by many critics and fans as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time. Category:Mario Games Category:N64 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Platformer Games Category:The Completionist